Neddre
Neddre is a Khajiit warrior and known Dragonborn who had illegally immigrated to Skyrim, due to his hard past. He is the official Thane of Whiterun, but some say that he controls the steward, who in turn controls the Jarl behind the scenes. He played a major part in the Stormcloak Rebellion, and broke race barriers as the first non-Nord to join the Rebellion. He even became one of its highest-ranking members. His heroic feats include killing all the Dark Brotherhood members in their dark coven. He did not kill Babette, but she was apprehended by the Penitus Oculatus and then executed for her centuries-old crimes. Early History Pre-Birth Neddre was born Neddraja on the 4th of Sun's Dawn 4E 189 in the house of a local lord, located in a slum of Dune, the largest city in Tamriel at the time, with a population of 500,000. His mother, Abkhazzi , was a direct descendant of the Mane and prophet Rid-T'har-ri'Datta, who had ruled Elsweyr thousands of years ago as the first of the Datta Dynasty. The Datta clan still ruled after these two thousand years had passed. However, in 4E 175 the Jajaawir Clan of Pelletine, puppets of the Aldmeri Dominion, usurped the throne from them with large army of Altmer who called themselves the 'Pelletine Liberation Army,' who had only surfaced for this rebellion. Once the Dynasty was overthrown by the Jajaawir, Abkhazzi fled from the palace in Ne Quin-al, and succeeded in making it across Elsweyr without being detected, but was captured on the border between Elsweyr and Cyrodiil, where she was heading to the Khajiit-friendly city of Leyawiin as a political refugee. Civil war soon began to rage, and Abkhazzi was sold into slavery by the Thalmor, and then shipped to the Summerset Isles. She was then bought by the high-ranking Khajiit noble J'dara, whom she had an affair with. She soon became pregnant with illegitimate children who had Datta blood, and because of this, J'dara sold her to a minor noble named Basha who ruled over a section of the city Dune back in Elsweyr, because he did not want his wife to find out about his affair with Abkhazzi. He did not tell Basha that she was a princess, but instead told her that she was only a servant who had worked at the Palace, and had been captured when it was raided. Early Childhood Abkhazzi gave birth to Neddre and his siblings on 4th of Sun's Dawn 4E 189, in the Servants' Quarters of the Basha's mansion, and he was taken to a separate room, because Basha's personal wise man, Khurjo, could tell that he had special gifts that needed to be nurtured. His brothers were Ma'randru-jo, Kharjad, and Kharjo, and his sisters were Shahzee and Shahzee-ra, both named after an Argonian woman who greatly helped her in her escape, and Kuyara and Abiya as well. Growing up, Neddre was taught only by the finest Elven and Khajiit tutors in Dune, as well as Khurjo, who taught him how to hone his 'voice,' which he was never able to do, disappointing the old man. His favorite instructor was Ri'saad, who was a slave on loan from the supreme clan head of the city, and who, as Ned did not know at the time, was also his uncle. His mother taught him valuable skills in combat that he would one day learn to use well. He also learned how to do many works of menial labor. He and his siblings were soon orphaned when their mother committed suicide when they were only 7 years old. They were taken in by Basha, and he treated them like his own children. Later Childhood and Teenage Years When Basha, who was very old, died from a heart attack, the children, age 10, were sent to live with Basha's best friend, M'aiq the Liar, who at this time was wandering Elsweyr. They wandered the land with M'aiq and his son M'aiq, with whom they talked about many things, learning about the world outside of Dune. They learned many catchphrases and useful lies in lectures by M'aiq. Attempted Immigration to Skyrim When they were fifteen, the siblings divided up into two groups: one bound for Morrowind, the other for Skyrim. Kharjo, M'aiq, Neddre, and Ma'randru-jo played their chances in Skyrim, where they heard were great opportunities, and fled across the border around the Imperial checkpoints at Leyawiin, the Imperial City, and Bruma, but with their lying skills, these obstacles were passed with ease. At some point along the way, Neddre greatly offended all of his siblings and M'aiq, and was ostracized from the group. Enslavement in Morrowind After several weeks of wandering alone trying to reach Skyrim's border, he was exhausted when he reached it, and fell down on his hands and knees and prayed to Azura to thank her for keeping him alive during the hardship he endured. However, he was grabbed by Dunmer slavers who had taken a trip far out of the range of their cave, Zainsipilu, in the Ashlands to find fresh Beastfolk blood. He was soon taken to Morrowind, where he encountered his sister Shahzee-ra, who had been captured in Morrowind whilst trying to make a small living in the slums of Balmora. She had been captured in the streets in broad daylight, but the racist Dunmer did not care, for it is a common belief in Morrowind that all Beastfolk should be slaves. When talking to Shahzee-ra, he asked what happened to his sisters and Kharjad. She said that when they had been hailed by a gang of rogue Ashlanders, her twin Shahzee had been taken and Kharjad killed, and Kuyara and Abiya had split off from them after this happened and gone to Vivec instead of Balmora, and therefore she did not know the whereabouts of them. Freedom and Resumed Immigration When Neddre tired of his captivity, he found a strange power within him, possibly the 'voice' that Khurjo had told him about, and all of the slavers were thrown in different directions, many crashing into the hard rock wall of the cave headfirst, killing them instantly with hard blows to the head. He then grabbed a dead slaver's sword and brought down all of the slavers by his mighty hand. All the slaves were soon freed, but when he asked Shahzee-ra if she wanted to go with him, she answered no, and that she would instead play her chances in the Summerset Isles. Neddre accepted her choice and resumed his journey to Skyrim. He went around the mountains on the western border of Morrowind bordering Skyrim, and went the way he had gone before, as he felt he needed to 'conquer it' (he may have been high on Skooma during most of the past ordeal), and passed the gate without any trouble at all. Category:Males Category:Khajiit Category:Nobility Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Stormcloaks Category:Dawnguard Category:Companions Category:Penitus Oculatus